


Приглашение

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: — Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день, Уилл? — Сэр Томас смотрел Уиллу в лицо своим цепким, жестким взглядом, подцеплял его ответный взгляд тысячей крючьев и не отпускал. Уилл поджал губы — еще бы он забыл. За десять лет этого не случилось ни разу.Примечание: надгробная плита с надписью «1593» существовала в Скетбари в действительности, но в 30-х годах прошлого столетия исчезла из поместья. 30 мая 1593 года — официальная дата смерти Кристофера Марло. Могилы, как известно, у Марло нет. Его, погибшего в 29 лет от ножевого ранения в глаз, зарыли в общей могиле в Дептфорде, где хоронили умерших от чумы. Убийцей был Ингрем Фрайзер — слуга и доверенное лицо Томаса Уолсингема, литературного патрона Марло (и, как предполагают многие, его куратора по шпионским делам и любовника). Подозрительные обстоятельства убийства, поспешные похороны (спустя всего сутки после смерти) и небрежное расследование породили множество конспирологических теорий: от устранения Марло спецслужбами до его бегства на континент и последующей работы под псевдонимом Шекспир. Что было (и было ли вообще что-то) под надгробной плитой в поместье Уолсингема, так и осталось неизвестным.





	Приглашение

— Пожалуйте сюда, сэр.

Дворецкий, проводив Уилла до самой двери, удалился, неслышно ступая, и через шаг-второй будто растворился в воздухе. 

Уилл переступил порог просторного зала и замер в нерешительности. После яркого, уже совсем летнего дня здесь, в библиотеке Скетбари-Хауз, царил сумрак. Высокие стены были заставлены полками, на которых смутно угадывались золоченые переплеты и свитки в кожаных тубах, приставная лестница выступала из полумрака, будто обглоданный хищниками и выбеленный солнцем скелет какого-то огромного животного. 

У окна, ведущего в сад, шевельнулась тень.

— Благодарю, мастер Шекспир, что не устрашились проделать столь долгий путь и почтили визитом скромного затворника.

Стены библиотеки приглушали и без того негромкий голос. Голос, разом вернувший Уилла в прошлое. Голос, который он надеялся в своей жизни больше никогда не услышать.

Уилл поклонился — учтиво, но сдержанно: времена переменились, и они оба были не те, что прежде. Не было больше Уилла Шекспира, драмодела из «Театра». Но и когда-то могущественный глава королевской разведки стал теперь просто Томасом Уолсингемом, владельцем Скетбари-парка, сквайром. 

— Это было совсем нетрудно, милорд. 

Говоря так, Уилл почти не кривил душой. С наступлением тепла театры закрыли из-за вновь разразившейся чумы. И хотя Его Величество был столь щедр, что выплатил своим слугам жалованье за полгода вперед, они с Бербеджами после некоторых колебаний все же решили, что на месте сидеть не стоило. «Глобус» должен зарабатывать деньги, труппа должна выступать, иначе о ней забудут, актеры распустятся и никакие королевские милости не уберегут от возможных провалов. Уж сколько таких случаев было за последние годы — и не перечесть. Особенно тяжело было в тот год, когда театры закрыли из-за крамольного «Собачьего острова». Тогда Уиллу и Дику только чудом удалось сохранить костяк труппы, а Катберт колесил по Англии, выбивая для них выступления, где это только было возможно. Хэнслоу тогда насмехался над ними, называл их побирушками. И где теперь они, а где Хэнслоу.

— Я слыхал, вас можно поздравить? — продолжил Томас Уолсингем все так же негромко и повернулся к Уиллу. — Даже до нашей глуши дошла молва, что Его Величество настолько благоволит к вашему новому театру, что сделал вас своим камердинером. 

Теперь, когда глаза Уилла привыкли к полумраку, он мог рассмотреть своего собеседника. Прошедшие годы, казалось, не оставили на лице сэра Томаса почти никакого следа. Разве что морщины в уголках губ углубились, да взгляд голубых глаз стал жестким до пронзительности, как будто сэр Томас тоже научился читать в душах людей, как это говаривали о его покойном дядюшке. Но роскошная льняная грива, столь памятная Уиллу, ничуть не поредела. Волосы сэра Томаса по-прежнему были уложены и завиты, а тонкие усы подкручены по последней моде. Уилл сравнивал — и сравнение это было не в его пользу. Уилл располнел — сказывалась порода Шекспиров, его отец тоже пошел вширь в его годы, волосы отступили ото лба — тоже совсем как у его отца, и, чтобы придать лицу солидности, Уилл отпустил небольшую испанскую бородку. 

— Все это истинная правда, милорд, — снова поклонился Уилл, гадая, куда заведет их этот разговор. — Но сейчас «Глобус» вынужден был покинуть Лондон из-за чумы.

Сэр Томас кивнул. Его записка с приглашением настигла Уилла в загородном доме графини Пембрук, едва они с Диком прибыли туда чуть раньше остальной труппы. А значит, Уолсингем, сколь бы ни тщился представлять себя отшельником, оставался прежним, и его разветвленная, истинно паучья сеть информаторов никуда не исчезла. Шептались, что это именно он вместе с Сесилом сделал королем Иакова в обход Арабеллы и он же наотрез отказал в помощи злосчастному графу Эссексу, когда его посыльный на взмыленной лошади прибыл к хозяину Скетбари в поисках союзника.

— Весьма прискорбно, что Лондон в этот сезон лишился постановок. Говорят, ваша новая пьеса — «Гамлет», кажется, та, которая о принце датском? — чудо как хороша и необычна. Клянусь, если бы я был в столице, непременно посетил бы спектакль.

Уилл снова поклонился. Когда пришла записка, они с Диком не спали всю ночь — Бербедж на правах друга пытался уговорить Уилла не ехать под любым предлогом, самым прозрачным. «Мало ли, — тревожился Дик, — зачем понадобилась эта встреча вынырнувшему из небытия недругу, пусть и растерявшему большую часть своего могущества? Такому, как он, — уверял Дик, — ничего не стоило сломать, а то и забрать жизнь чем-то не угодившего ему человека. Ведь ходили же упорные слухи, что Кит Марло был убит по его приказу? Его человеком — так уж точно». Уилл слушал друга и не спорил, но поступил по-своему. И сам до конца не знал, почему. Может быть, хотел взглянуть в лицо своему прошлому? Посмотреть, что сделали с Томасом прошедшие годы? Пройтись там, где когда-то часто бывал Кит? Неужели все оказалось куда проще, чем они с Диком думали, и Уолсингем, как большинство скучающих придворных, тоже захотел увидеть постановку? В этом все дело? И только? 

— Вы сделаете нам честь, милорд, если…

Сэр Томас прервал его движением руки.

— Я вижу, к чему вы клоните, Уилл, — сказал он, и эта фамильярность заставила Уилла напрячься. — И я бы с радостью пригласил вашу труппу в Скетбари-Хауз, но увы. Леди Одри ненавидит театры и все, с ними связанное.

Усилием воли Уилл проглотил вопрос, готовый сорваться с кончика языка, как срывается с пера неопытного писца капля чернил. Сэр Томас молчал тоже. И эта тишина, повисшая между ними, была такой плотной и густой, что ее, казалось, можно было резать ножом.

— Вы, должно быть, недоумеваете, зачем же тогда, если не предложить постановку, я заставил вас проделать такой долгий путь, — произнес наконец сэр Томас. — Я хотел бы вам показать кое-что, Уилл. Кое-что, что касается только нас с вами. 

Он подозвал Уилла повелительным жестом и распахнул дверь, ведущую в сад. 

— Я люблю это место, — сказал сэр Томас, быстро шагая по дорожке вглубь, и гравий еле слышно хрустел у него под сапогами. Сэр Томас шел, не оборачиваясь, и Уилл поспешил за ним. — Бывает, провожу здесь в раздумьях не один час. Согласитесь, Уилл, такой покой, такое умиротворение в Лондоне не сыскать. 

И правда. В саду, как и во всем огромном доме, было тихо и пустынно. Кроны деревьев сплетались над их головами, неумолчно переговариваясь под ветром. Сэр Томас дошел почти до самой ограды и резко обернулся. 

— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день, Уилл?

Сэр Томас смотрел Уиллу в лицо своим цепким, жестким взглядом, подцеплял его взгляд тысячей крючьев — и не отпускал. Уилл поджал губы — еще бы он забыл. За десять лет этого не случилось ни разу.

— Тридцатое мая, милорд.

— Что ж, тогда, надеюсь, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. 

Он отступил в сторону, давая Уиллу возможность разглядеть то, что находилось прямо перед ним, и так же быстро зашагал по дорожке обратно.

Уилл почувствовал, как в груди стало так горячо и больно, будто сердце его все-таки не выдержало и разорвалось, заливая кровью внутренности. Всего в каком-то шаге от него лежала могильная плита. На ней не было ничего, кроме четырех цифр: 1593.

Ноги больше не держали его, и он опустился на землю прямо перед плитой. Слезы текли по щекам, но Уилл их не замечал. Не помня себя, он гладил серый, нагревшийся под солнцем камень и все никак не мог прекратить. Уилл не помнил, сколько времени провел так — на коленях, со слезами предаваясь своему горю и так никогда и не покидавшей его тоске. 

Когда он наконец овладел собой, тени удлинились и солнце больше не пробивалось через листву. Уилл вскочил и почти побежал по дорожке обратно в дом. Тысяча мыслей неслись у него в голове, обгоняя друг друга, десятки вопросов вертелись на языке.

Сэр Томас был все там же, в библиотеке, он стоял за конторкой и что-то писал.

— Милорд! Томас! — воскликнул Уилл, распахивая дверь. — Как… Почему ты?.. никогда… ни разу… 

— Дело близится к вечеру, мастер Шекспир, — холодно и спокойно прервал его Томас. — Если вы хотите засветло попасть обратно, вам следует уезжать немедленно.


End file.
